


Where Rook Belongs

by rookhunt



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookhunt/pseuds/rookhunt
Summary: The contact lens case doesn't belong to the vanity.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 24





	Where Rook Belongs

Rook swipes the brush across Vil’s cheekbones, the practiced angle leaves the desired depth on the face, then he puts the brush on the vanity. He picks up another brush, takes out a bright powder, tap, tap, shake off the excess, he skilfully paints a highlight on Vil’s nose, his cheeks, his lip, his chin. That’s all. Right. Rook puts the brush on the vanity. His hands find the bottle. Vil closes his eyes. Rook takes a step back. He takes a step back into his own space. Vil turns towards him. Rook sprays the liquid. Enough. He knows when it’s enough. He stops. He puts the bottle on the vanity. He waits.

“That looks fine,” Vil breaks the silence. He didn’t need to. Rook knows.

Vil stands up, towers over Rook, pushes Rook’s hair behind his ear, bends, kisses his cheek. It’s sweet, Rook thinks. Yeah. Sweet is what it is. He smiles. Vil smiles back. Good job.

Vil leaves his space. Vil moves, takes his jacket, takes his purse, bids goodbye, Rook responds, Vil leaves.

Rook stands.

Rook stands.

Rook stands.

Oh.

He takes the brushes from the vanity. He takes them to the bathroom. He cleans them. He brings them back to the vanity. He places them. He places them where they belong. He takes the items on the vanity. He places them where they belong. He takes the bottle. He places it where it belongs. He takes the contact lens case. He stops. He doesn’t know where the contact lens case belongs.

…

He doesn’t know where the contact lens case belongs.

He doesn’t know where the contact lens case belongs.

He doesn’t kn-

He knows where the contact lens case belongs.

It doesn’t belong to the vanity.

He doesn’t be-

It doesn’t belong to the vanity.

He knows where the contact lens case belongs.

It belongs to the drawer.

The drawer is on the other side of the room.

It’s a bit out of place, Rook thinks.

The drawer.

Rook walks to the drawer.

Rook places the contact lens case in the drawer.

Rook places the contact lens case where it belongs.

Rook checks the vanity.

There’s nothing more on the vanity.

Rook feels out of place.

Rook looks around the room.

There are things out of place in the room.

He knows where they belong.

He doesn’t know where one item belongs.

He knows where that item belongs.

It doesn’t belong to the room.

Rook takes the shirt on the bed.

He puts it where it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because the old post doesn't show up in the tags or my works page


End file.
